Panty Inspection
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: A challenge fic issued by our very own 'J' from EroSenin'sDeciples. Come and read three different takes of the words 'panty' and 'inspection'. LOL Rated K to M. Different characters are used so there are no set pairings per se. Hetero and Yaoi included.
1. Introduction

**The Panty Inspection Challenge Extraordinaire Introduction**

Good day folks! We are thrilled that you decided to read our fic. Yay for us. Anyway, before you read here are a few things you need to know. First of all, this is not exactly one story. It is, in fact, three different stories. Since we three are EroSenin'sDeciples, we decided to post the three as one.

Why did we do this? Well it's really quite simple. You see, we were riding home from Wolly World one night when J decided that she wanted to issue a challenge for all of us. The challenge she came up with was called 'The Panty Inspection'. Yes, J is really quite the perverted one. Anyway, since all three of us are using this account, we really didn't want three different stories titled 'Panty Inspection' to be floating around so the best thing for us to do was to post it as one.

Now then. Each story is rated differently. We have one rated 'K', which will be posted first in case little ones come across this, and the others (I'm sure) are rated 'M' or 'MA' in my case. Te he he. Anyway, we hope you enjoy the fics and please be sure to R&R EACH chapter since each chapter is a different chapter. Now then…the rules…

**Challenge: Panty Inspection**

**Challenger: J**

**Rules: **

_1) You MUST use the words (in some form or another) or phrase 'panty inspection' somewhere in the fic._

_2) You MUST pick a main character and use him. _

_3) It can be rated anything and can be any length but it must have a definite end. No sequels._

_4) Canon. It must be, for the most part, in canon. That means, no modern day ninja fics._

Our next challenge will be due at the end of next month so keep a look out for it. It will be issued by 'T' so expect nothing but silliness in the next Ero-Challenge. Now go read and enjoy!

_EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT_


	2. Sai's Adventure

A free day, Sai had never really had a free day before so the first thing he had done when Team Kakashi was given one was ask Naruto what they were suppose to do. If he had ever been familiar with the burning feeling of unease that came with Naruto's response he would not have asked. But emotions were still new to him and thus a novelty, even the uncomfortable ones. So he had asked and had received an incredulous stare from the blonde who had made no move to cover his laughter or hide his amusement at Sai's lack of knowledge. Sakura was forced to take pity on him, something that had occurred more than once when Sai overstepped himself in the department of basic human interactions. Smiling apologetically at him, the only female he had ever had close contact with over a long period of time, had stepped in and offered to take him with her on an outing to the shopping district, resulting in his current predicament.

Shifting on his feet Sai stared placidly at the various garments hung around the shop. He had assumed that all women were the same pieces and designs. And not for the first time in his life he was learning how wrong he was in assuming. Standing alone in the middle of the rather large shop he was surrounded on all sides by various colors, patterns, and designs of garments that until a few moments ago he had never thought existed.

"Sai," turning Sai raised a brow at the blushing Sakura who was standing with a grinning Ino a few feet away, "I am sorry about this. If you want to go you can. My mother didn't tell me that one of her pickups was for…well for…"

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Sai smiled his patented normal smile, "This is highly educational. I have never seen anything like this before."

Ino giggled, "Really? A worldly guy such as yourself hasn't seen bras and panties?"

Sai turned his smile towards Ino, "I had always assumed that undergarments were the same for both male and female. Obviously some adjustments would be needed depending on size and different attributes but such variety was beyond my scope of imagination."

Sakura smiled even as her cheeks deepened in color, grabbing Ino by the elbow she tugged her to the back of the shop, "We just have to get the boxes and then we can go. Just wait here."

Nodding Sai turned away, his smile dropping as soon as he was out of their line of sight. Eyes drifting over the racks surrounding him, he sighed at the mass collage that the different colors made. It was slightly overwhelming, and at the same time more than just a little fascinating. A muted gold caught his attention, moving forward Sai ran an appreciative eye over the spotted faux animal print. The gold, brown and black satin was almost the exact replica of a leopard he had seen once on a mission to a northern river village. Picking up the rather smallish cut bottoms he tilted them this way and that trying to get a closer look at the detail that went into the design.

"Rather skimpy, no real practical use except ascetically pleasing," he murmured, holding them out he filtered through the various females he had come into contact with trying to place them in the barely there garment. A gleam of what would have been pleasure on anyone else came to mind when he pictured the controlling Tsunade in the garment, "Perfect."

"I wonder," Sai glanced around, not really looking to see if anyone was watching his less than usual actions but trying to find some other pattern to appeal to his senses. Placing the leopard print back he crossed the store to a display of brassiere and panty sets. Matched pairs stood at attention for his waiting eyes, and like any good general he walked down the line of inspection carefully making mental notes of which pair suited its female counter part. The plain ice blue for Ino, while the green would look best on Sakura. Tenten would look best in the pink and white polka dotted set while Temari definitely deserved the deep jade one. Shizune would look best in the plain white and Hinata should wear the black with lace. Fingers brushing appreciatively across his last choice he nodded, "Yes, lace for the Hyuga."

"Pardon me?"

Sai dropped his hand slowly he turned, his mind racing as he realized that someone had caught him off guard placing precedence over the fact that he had been caressing female undergarments in a public store. His smile coming into place he turned to face his observer, "I was just doing a routine inspection of the stock ma'am."

"A routine inspection?" The woman gave him a through look as if trying to memorize him so she would be able to aptly describe him to the authorities for lewd behavior in public, "I don't think I have ever seen someone inspecting a woman's unmentionables store before."

Keeping his smile in place Sai took a cautious step to the right so that he could get around her easier to make his escape. Noting her tired looking suspicious eyes and drab appearance he didn't think he would have to fear being chased down by the unknown customer, "Of course stores like this get inspections. Once every ten months is the policy but I am a bit early this year. Panty inspectors are a bit slow in demand, but look at the time."

Ducking around her Sai was out the door before the first ding of the bell could sound off above the door. The woman was left standing facing a wall of underwear and a light cloud of dust where his body used to be. Hands stuffed in his pockets Sai hurried down the street promising to send a note to Sakura explaining his disappearance from the store. A note that would have nothing to do with panty inspection or his new found appreciation for the variety offered in such mundane details of clothing.


	3. The Panty Inspection Game

**Challenge:** The rules of the challenge were as follows:

_1) You MUST use the words or phrase 'panty inspection' somewhere in the fic._

_2) You MUST pick a main character and use him. (We had to inform each other of our choices before we typed the fic.)_

_3) It can be rated anything and can be any length but it must have a definite end. No sequels._

_4) Canon. It had to be in canon. (I pretty much stuck to this one except I played around with Sasuke a bit but whatever. I think Sasuke's a freak so in my opinion, I kept him in canon.)_

**Summary:** It's a beautiful spring day in the Leaf Village yet Sasuke is bored out of his mind. Since Naruto isn't around to train with him, he is all by himself with nothing to do. He takes a walk around the village and spots Neji lying at the docks. Neji is feeling down in the dumps because he wants a certain someone but has no idea how to approach him. That's when Sasuke has a bright idea. "A panty inspection", he says. "I guarantee you'll get him if you play this game with him." Yeah um…Just read and see how it goes.

* * *

**"The Panty Inspection Game"**

**Rated MA** (It's not really porn per se but to be on the safe side, 17+ only)

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke walked around the village bored to death. It was a pretty pleasant spring afternoon and people were either busy carrying out small missions for Lady Tsunade or somewhere hanging out with friends. Sasuke found Sakura and Ino at the Academy fixing bulletin boards for Iruka. Since he wasn't in the mood to deal with them he decided that the Academy wasn't a good place for him to relax. He left the Academy and started towards Naruto's place. It had been a while since he'd trained with the kit, especially since Naruto was now in an open relationship with Gaara. He hated that those two were together and if he could do it all over again he never would have left the village to begin with. _Damn. He's not here._

But that was all in the past and there was nothing he could do about it anyway so he shrugged and started off towards the lake. He soon spotted Neji sitting at the dock, his feet dangling over the sides in the water. Neji Hyuuga. Sasuke smirked at the sight of him. Everyone who knew Neji knew he was an uptight genius who hated being bothered by people. He preferred the company of himself and Sasuke assumed it was because of his home life. He was a servant and a lowly branch child from the leaf's most prestigious clan, the Hyuuga's. His job was to protect the main branch children who would one day serve as head of the clan. Though Neji never mentioned his dislike of the head clansman Hiashi, everyone knew since the Chunin Exams that Neji felt he was more suited to lead the clan and no one dared think otherwise. In fact, everyone knew Neji was ideal for the job but no one dared challenged the ways of the Hyuuga either.

Neji sighed and leaned back against the wood of the dock staring up at the sky. Sasuke looked around to make sure no one else was around before he started towards Neji.

"Sasuke. I was wondering how long you were going to stand there gawking at me. What is it that you want?" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and frowned. He forgot about the Hyuuga's special eyes and was caught off guard by Neji's question. He shrugged it off and continued towards Neji taking a seat next to him.

"Nothing. I'm bored and the one person I can usually tolerate is out of the village, probably visiting his beloved," Sasuke grumbled.

"By tolerate you mean Naruto right?"

"Yeah. The idiot is in love with Gaara and as much as I hate it, I can't do a damn thing about it."

"So why not go and bother Sakura? She is after all, your woman right?"

"Get real! I don't like her! In fact, I never did. I prefer guys anyway," he added casually. Neji opened his mouth to say something but then closed it just as quickly. Sasuke leaned back on the dock next to him staring up at the clouds.

"I prefer guys too," Neji said after a while. Sasuke turned his head slightly so he could get a good look at him.

"Really? You never seemed the type."

"Yeah well, believe it or not I like guys. In fact, you could say that I am in the same kind of predicament that you are in with Naruto. I kind of like this guy but because I have always treated him badly in the past, I feel like he'd never even give me the time of day. Not to mention he's…kind of strange." Sasuke rolled over and propped his head on his elbow.

"Now this is interesting. Strange guy? Let me think…Are you crushing on Naruto too?" Sasuke asked.

"What?! No…well, I'll admit that I've noticed him too but no, it's not the village idiot."

"Well then who is it?!"

"It's uh…actually he's coming this way." Both Neji and Sasuke sat up then looked around. Sure enough a guy came walking past the dock slowly. He was staring at the ground as he walked by as if he were in deep thought about something. Sasuke chanced a glance at Neji who seemed to be staring at the guy intently.

"Lee. Your crush is…Lee?" Sasuke asked. Neji's eyes flashed dangerously and Sasuke threw his hands in the air. "Hey! Whoa. Wait a sec. I didn't mean it like that! Lee's not a bad guy. In fact, I think he's kind of hot too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I first noticed Lee when he kicked my ass the first day of the Chunin Exams years back. Then after that day, I kind of watched him for a while trying to see how he trains and man what a body. He takes no short cuts in his training and he has the body to show for it. So Lee…hell yeah. Not bad Neji. Not bad at all."

"Yeah well maybe but…"

"Oh and I forgot to mention that I think you're hot too."

"Whatever." Neji cut his eyes away from Lee and sighed. Sasuke watched his miserable friend for a while before he got the most brilliant idea. It was so brilliant…and bad that he just had to go for it. Plus, he was fairly certain he could get away with it since they were off all alone.

"Say Neji?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm bored so how about we play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Neji asked. "I've never been one for games so you better make it good."

"Alright. Well…you like Lee right? And you'd love to uh…get in his pants as well right?" Neji's face turned a deep shade of red and Sasuke just laughed.

"Why? What's it to you and what does that have to do with the damn game?"

"Well…I just thought of a fun way to get Lee and let him know how you feel, but I had to know if you were down for seducing him. Plus, there's also a bit of a catch."

"A catch?"

"Yeah. You didn't think I was going to help you without getting something out of the deal right? Besides…" he smirked. He leaned forward and licked Neji's lips. "I think you're just as hot as Lee and I wouldn't mind seducing you as well."

"Oh come off it Sasuke." Neji pushed Sasuke away and stood to his feet. "You can't help me get Lee and that's that." Neji started to storm away but Sasuke grabbed his arm.

"I tell you what, if you can't get Lee then I'll…I don't know…be your servant for a week." This seemed to peak Neji's interest so he stopped in his tracks.

"My servant for a week?"

"Yeah. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Whatever I want?" _He could scrub my toilet…give me back rubs…_

"Yep. So what do you say?"

"I'm listening…"

x-x-x-x-x

Lee continued to walk past the lake lost in thought. Normally he wouldn't let much of anything get to him now that he was doing exceptionally well with his training and all but today was different. Today, he just wasn't in the mood for training and being silly. Guy sensei was out of the village so that automatically ruled out training. No one else in the village was foolish enough to train with Guy except Lee and Lee was tired of training alone. He was going to ask Naruto to spar with him for a while but Naruto was no where to be found. That usually meant one of two things: he was either out of the village on some mission with Jiraiya or he was visiting the kazekage of the sand, Gaara.

Lee let out another sigh as he rounded the lake. It was a pretty day so most people wouldn't be training today anyway. In fact, they'd probably be out doing something fun with their lovers. _Yeah…lovers…I think I would have chosen to do as Naruto if I had someone like Gaara._ Lee rounded the lake until he was on the other side where the training forest lie. He stood with his back against the beautiful cherry blossom tree and looked out over the lake. He noticed that Sasuke and Neji were no longer lounging around on the dock. _Dammit. I should have said hello when I had the chance…_Lee closed his eyes and pictured Neji lying flat on his back in the grass of the training field. When they first started training with Guy sensei, he hated Neji with a passion but over time, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Neji was. His long brown hair was a beautiful sight when it was strung along his broad, bare chest. And his eyes…one couldn't help but fall victim to those luminous Hyuuga orbs. _Not that Neji would ever look at me the way I look at him. He's probably seeing Sasuke anyway and who could blame him?_

"Oh Neji…" he whispered.

"You rang?" Lee's eyes popped open and he jumped at the sound of Neji's voice.

"Ne…Ne…Neji! I…I…I…Wha…what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"Hey Lee. What's up?" Both Neji and Sasuke finally emerged. Neji came from behind the tree and Sasuke dropped down from a branch of the tree landing silently in front of him.

"I…nothing," he managed. "I was just…relaxing and thinking. Uh…what's up with the two of you? Why aren't you guys out and about?"

"Well Lee, I'm glad you asked," Sasuke replied. He took a step towards Lee and so did Neji, surrounding him and making him feel quite nervous. They both stood to the side of Lee and smirked.

"You see Lee, I was lying on the docks doing nothing in particular when Sasuke approached me with a lovely idea. You see, we were both bored out of our minds and we started having a little discussion. During this little discussion your name came up and well…I'll let Sasuke explain the rest."

"Here's the deal Lee. Neji and I think you're…" But Lee was no longer paying attention. He was too distracted by Neji who was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He watched as the handsome Hyuuga relieved himself of his shirt and tossed it to the ground. He looked up and noticed that Lee was watching him and he couldn't help but to smirk. _So Sasuke was right…Lee does have eyes for me._ "Ahh…so you think Neji is pretty huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh…what?" Lee had zoned out watching Neji and was now feeling a bit embarrassed about it.

"Neji…you think he's pretty don't you?"

"Well…uh…" Neji started towards him stopping just a few inches in front of him. Lee lowered his head to stare at the ground. He could feel the heat rising in his face and he was embarrassed by it.

"Oh don't feel bad Lee. I feel the same way too." Lee's head shot up and he looked surprised.

"You do?"

"Oh yeah," Sasuke replied. "So anyway Lee, I was wondering if you'd be willing to play a game with me and Neji."

"What kind of game?" Lee asked curiously. While he found it odd that both Neji and Sasuke wanted to play games with him, at least he wasn't alone anymore on this beautiful day. Plus, he doubted any harm could be done in playing a game with the two of them. Lee watched as Neji helped Sasuke out of his shirt and his jaw just dropped. Both Sasuke and Neji were topless in front of him and he didn't know why, but he was starting to feel a tingle in his lower belly. Sasuke leaned over and kissed Lee's cheek making him blush.

"It's called Panty Inspection," he said softly.

"P…panty inspection?" he stammered. "But…but how do you play that?" Neji leaned forward and placed his lips near Lee's ear.

"Basically, you let someone inspect your 'panties'. If they like what they see then you get a treat," he whispered.

"So…will you play along?" Sasuke asked. He dipped his head and placed a kiss on Lee's neck while Neji nibbled on Lee's earlobe. The tingling Lee felt was starting to worsen and his breaths were now coming in short spurts.

"I…I…I don't know…if I…" He was finding it harder to speak and with good reason. Neji's lips had left his earlobe and were trailing a path to his neck. He could feel Neji's lips suckling the flesh of his neck while Sasuke ran a hand up and down his chest.

"Mnh…don't worry. We'll show you how to play," Sasuke managed.

He slipped his hand behind Lee's back and started unzipping his jumpsuit. Lee closed his eyes feeling very embarrassed about what was going on yet too afraid to do anything about it. Plus, he wasn't sure if he wanted them to stop. Neji stopped his assault and helped pull the jumpsuit off of Lee's shoulders and down his body. Lee reluctantly stepped out of his jumpsuit and both boys were pleasantly surprised by what they unraveled. Lee turned his head out of embarrassment but Sasuke cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. Lee's head started spinning from Sasuke's kiss and his knees were starting to buckle. Sasuke pulled away suddenly, taking Lee with him.

"You pass with flying colors Lee," Sasuke smirked.

"So now what?" Lee managed. Sasuke pushed Lee back against the tree but instead of feeling wood, he felt something soft and warm against his back. It was Neji now, leaning up against the tree with Lee up against him. Neji wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and planted a kiss on his neck.

"You get double the treat for not wearing any panties at all," Neji whispered. Neji buried his face in Lee's neck, kissing and suckling at his tender flesh drawing the sweetest moans he'd ever heard from Lee. They were so sweet that it was making him harder and harder by the second. Sasuke took the cue and covered Lee from the front, kissing the other side of Lee's neck and working his way down his chest. He flicked his tongue over Lee's nipples until they stood firm and then he worked his way down to his throbbing member. He flicked his tongue around the tip of Lee's erection causing him to wriggle and whimper.

"Please…Sasuke…don't do that," he moaned.

"Oh and why not?" Neji whispered. "You won a great prize from our panty inspection and as beautiful as you look, how can we deny you of what your body wants?" Neji's hands slid gracefully down Lee's sides until they reached his erection. He clasped Lee's member in his hand drawing low, needful whimpers from him. "You like that Lee?"

Lee no longer had a voice. He was completely at their mercy and wanted nothing but relief from this torture. Sasuke flicked his tongue over the tip of Lee's member brushing Neji's hand in the process. The Hyuuga removed his hand and Sasuke covered Lee completely with his mouth.

"Ahh…Sa…Sasuke…" he moaned. Neji grinned as he slid his warm hands over Lee's chest pinching his nipples. The boy twitched and moaned against him turning him on even more. Neji was now painfully hard but was trying his best to hold out for Lee's sake. Lee moaned again and Neji's fingers playfully made their way towards Lee's lips. Lee's lips parted and Neji slid two fingers inside of his mouth.

"Suck," Neji commanded. Lee did as he was told even though he was having a hard time doing much of anything.

Sasuke could feel Lee's precum dripping down his throat and he knew Lee was about ready. He looked up and saw Lee sucking on Neji's fingers and his cock almost jumped out of his shorts. He covered Lee once more; this time humming softly, sending warm vibrations through him. That did it for Lee. He threw his head back and cried out, cumming all over Sasuke's face. His body shook for several seconds while Neji held him in place against him. Sasuke licked his lips before standing to his feet pressing his lips to Lee's ear.

"Don't you like this game Lee?" Sasuke teased. Lee managed to nod his head though he was still feeling somewhat light headed. "So Lee, who's next for inspection? Me or Neji?" Lee looked at Sasuke and then turned back to look at Neji. He had no idea who to pick. While he had always been secretly sweet on Neji, Sasuke was just as good looking and truth be told, he had always wondered what Sasuke looked like naked.

"Uh…I…I don't…I can't choose," he stammered.

"Fine then. I say Neji's up next," Sasuke grinned. Neji frowned for a moment before shrugging.

"Fine." Sasuke started towards Neji but then stopped suddenly. He motioned for Lee to join him.

"How about we do this together?" Lee looked scared to death but nodded his head. He was going to see this game to the end whether he wanted to or not. He was not one for quitting at anything no matter how silly it seemed. Both Sasuke and Lee yanked down Neji's shorts revealing cute black boxer shorts. Sasuke looked over at Lee and frowned.

"Hmm…I dunno…what do you think Lee? Kind of disappointing if you ask me," Sasuke commented. Neji looked absolutely furious but chose to keep his mouth shut. It was just part of the game and he was not about to let Sasuke show him up.

"I…well…I think black suits him." Sasuke cast Lee an annoyed look and then sighed.

"Alright. Fine. So Neji gets a prize…but you get to do the honors Lee." Lee's eyes went wide with shock and for a moment he wanted to run away and forget he even agreed to play the game in the first place. However, he knew that if he ran now then he'd never have another chance like this with Neji so he swallowed his shame and nodded. He slowly approached Neji stopping just inches from him. He stared down at the ground half wondering what to do next.

"Lee." Lee looked up and met Neji's intense gaze. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I…I know but…I want to Neji." Neji was taken back by Lee's assertiveness and was taken back even more when Lee quickly turned him around.

"L…Lee!"

Lee licked his index finger and then slid it inside Neji's opening drawing a low hiss from him. Sasuke leaned against the tree and watched longingly as Lee pried Neji open. _And I thought it was going to be the other way around…_ He grinned to himself as he watched Lee insert another finger scissoring Neji as he moaned for more. When Lee was sure Neji was ready he placed his member at Neji's entrance and slammed inside of him, gripping his hips tightly. Neji cried out from a mixture of pain and pleasure while Sasuke looked on, his member dripping with precum. He hurried over towards Neji and slid his cock in Neji's mouth. The Hyuuga gladly took it, sucking and moaning while Lee nailed his sweet spot each time.

"Oh God…Neji…" Sasuke moaned. Lee leaned over and grasped Neji's member stroking him at the same time. "Lee I'm about to…" Lee stroked Neji faster and slammed into him harder.

"Oh gawd…Neji…" With one final thrust Lee released inside of Neji. Neji and Sasuke both reached their peaks as well, Sasuke cumming on Neji's face and Neji releasing in Lee's hand. All three suddenly collapsed onto the ground spent from playing their little game. Sasuke laid flat on his back and motioned for Neji to lie with him. Neji sighed, laying his head on Sasuke's chest while Lee snuggled next to him, throwing an arm around him for comfort. All three of them just laid there listening to each other's breathing and wondering where to go from there. Sasuke, never being one for awkward silences, decided to speak up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'll be willing to play again sometime. That is, if it's okay with you Lee. I'd love to have a taste of Neji sometime…and you again," he said casually. Lee looked up at Neji and smiled.

"Only if get him first," Lee replied. Neji's jaw just dropped and he quickly sat up.

"Now…Now wait a second," he stammered. "What about me? Why am I the…the…I'm not supposed to be…"

"Oh but Neji, you're the prettiest," Lee teased. He raised his head and planted a kiss on Neji's lips. "Next time I'll be more gentle…to my beloved."

"But…But I thought…you were a…Sasuke, you're supposed to be on my side," Neji stammered. "You…you told me Lee was an uke and…" Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Neji's.

"I lied," he smirked. "And I would but I'd rather be _IN_-side you instead," he grinned. The guys continued to argue about their current situation never realizing that they were being watched the whole time.

"What do you say Guy? How about we play this little game at my place?"

"Yeah. I'm with Itachi Guy. I'd love to see what's under that little tight little jumpsuit?" Kakashi teased. Guy looked absolutely horrified.

"Uh…now wait a second guys. Just because Lee…I don't like games so why don't we…" Guy's eyes suddenly closed and he fell right into Kakashi's arms.

"Itachi, did you lock him in your Sharingan?" Kakashi asked. "You know that's not fair to him."

"Yeah well, I want to play panty inspection so let's get going." Kakashi just shook his head as he followed Itachi with Guy slung over his shoulder. _Panty inspection…this should be fun…_

* * *

**AN: And that's my take on a 'panty inspection'. This challenge was given to us by 'J' and my chapter's longer than hers. She's so demanding! Oh well. Hope you liked it. This was hard for me because I hate being told what to do…well, I hate having specific guidelines. But its all good because my challenge for her will be so worth it. R&R and make sure you review and tell your friends to subscribe to us here and on YOUTUBE. Ta Ta!**


	4. Itachi's Inspection

Itachi Uchiha sprinted across the desert as he headed towards Suna. It was now up to him to attempt to capture the Kazekage, Gaara. He had been captured before and had the Shukaku removed. However, the Akatsuki needed Gaara to be used to draw out the nine tail. Itachi smirked. That Naruto Uzamaki would stop at nothing to protect and retrieve his friends.

Darkness had started to fall by the time Suna came into view. Itachi headed towards the east wall where there would be less guards and more shadows. He found a spot to hide and patiently waited. At about three in the morning there was a guard change and Itachi took that moment to sneak in. He waited in the shadows for the guards to come by. As they came by he quickly slit their throats. He then left the bodies and walked into the village.

The Kazekage's residence was dark except for a few lights shining. There were no guards patrolling the outside yet Itachi was sure that there were some inside. Still, security was a little lax. He got inside the building easily and was immediately confronted with two guards. One was taking down easily, but the second one made a noise that ended in a gurgle of blood.

As Itachi started to move towards where the Kazekage and his family slept, he heard the sound of shinobi coming.

'Damn guard. Couldn't even die with dignity.' He thought as he slipped through the shadows managing to avoid the shinobi that had started flocking to his latest victims.

He reached the living quarters without running into anymore guards. He started walking to the door that separated him from Gaara. As he reached to open the door, he heard a small chuckle. Quickly drawing a kunai he turned and saw Temari.

Temari had a look of disgust on her face and muttered, "Akatsuki. You will die here."

Itachi smirked and just hn'd.

"About as talkative as that traitor brother of yours." Temari said as she started to open her fan. "Did you really think that you could come in here without someone noticing?"

"Hn."

Temari rolled her eyes and sent a wind sickle Itachi's way. He sidestepped it and watched it slice through the wall. "Do not think that you can beat me." Was all he said as he caught Temari's gaze which sent her into the world of the Mangekyo sharingan.

_The world was red. The sky, the ground. Everywhere she looked, Temari saw red. She walked and walked. Sometimes she was not sure if she was walking on the sky or the ground. Finally she quit walking. She stared down at her feet wondering why they were not moving. They were not caught on anything. It was if they were stuck to the ground. She let out a gasp when a katana appeared. The sight was soon followed by her father appearing and grasping the weapon. _

"_Temari." He muttered. "You have failed me. I had hoped that you would have succeeded me and carried on my legacy. Instead, it went to that worthless brother of yours. You will pay."_

_Kankuro then appeared. He looked from Temari to his deceased father. He then saw the raised katana that his father was holding. Kankuro tried to send one of his puppets to block the oncoming attack but the puppet would not move. The katana came down and Kankuro's head rolled away. _

_Temari let out a gasp of horror. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her father looked at her and smirked. Gaara then appeared. Temari opened her mouth yet again, this time to warn her brother. All that came out was a choked scream. It was if she could not formulate any words. _

"_Worthless." Her father was addressing his youngest child. "You did not become what I intended."_

_With that the katana came down once again. However, instead of killing Gaara quickly, the katana morphed into a kunai. The kunai found itself in his stomach and was drawn upwards. It was stopped right below Gaara's ribcage. The former Kazekage withdrew the weapon before reinserting it into Gaara's stomach and then moving it horizontally. He withdrew the weapon again before inserting it into Gaara's heart and turning the knife. _

_During all this Gaara did not say anything or make a sound. He had a look on his face that made it seem like he was ok with what was happening and that he deserved it. He fell face down into the pool of blood that had started to form. He gasped as he hit the blood that continued to flow from his body. _

_Temari stared in horror as her brother continued to gasp. Why wasn't he dying? If he was going to die, he didn't deserve to suffer. A dark chuckle sounded and Temari looked up to see her father start to fade and Itachi take his place. He walked over to where Temari was and leaned in and said, "This is what happens when someone goes against me."_

_Temari found her voice and said, "What do you mean?" _

"_Both of them tried to keep me from something I want." Was all Itachi said as he moved to Temari's neck._

_She tried to resist and found that she could move. She tried to run away but her path continued to be blocked by Itachi._

"_I told you what happens to someone who resists me." With that he ran a katana through her heart._

Temari came to from the world that she had been sent to. Her eyes were wide and she was gasping for air. Her skin was shining from the sweat that was covering her body. She had slid down to the floor and she looked up to find Itachi standing over her smirking.

"Bastard." She managed to get out.

She stood up and swung her fist. She knew that she probably wouldn't be able to land a punch but all that she could was use taijutsu which was not her strongest point. Itachi caught her fist but did not let go. Instead he grasped her wrist and quickly leaned in and captured Temari's lips with his own. Temari started to struggle against him but he just smirked. He pushed her against a wall and moved from her lips to her neck. Temari opened her mouth to scream yet her mouth was suddenly covered by a hand. She looked in surprise at Itachi.

"Do not scream." Was all he said. _Unless it's for me_ was the unspoken continuation.

"Why me?" Temari asked. They had not had contact that she knew of. Of course she knew of the Uchiha clan murder and he had to have known that she was the sister of the Kazekage. All of a sudden she pushed on Itachi and said, "I will not be bait for my brother for whatever the Akatsuki have planned."

"You are not bait." Itachi said before attacking Temari's lips again. He quit kissing her and said, "You are what I want."

"What the hell!? All of a sudden you want me? You never see me, yet you suddenly want me?" Temari all but screamed.

"I've seen you with the Nara. He can't measure up." Itachi muttered before throwing Temari over his shoulder and carrying her to her room.

Temari did not even try to figure out how Itachi knew where her room was. She didn't even try to fight him anymore. It was going to be a losing battle anyway. Kankuro wasn't there to help and Gaara was dead as a doornail when asleep. Nothing could wake him up. And the shinobi who guarded the residence were a joke.

Itachi laid Temari on the bed and started trailing kisses down her neck. He reached the top of her sleep shirt and let out a small grunt of annoyance at the offending article of clothing. He slipped it off and stared for a brief second at her breasts. They sported scars, the mark of every kunoichi. He leaned down and latched on to one and started to suck. He felt the nipple harden against his ministrations and heard Temari fighting back a groan. He smirked before letting go of the nipple. He then moved to the other one and gave it the same treatment. He was trying to ruin her from ever wanting that Nara brat. He then started trailing kisses down her stomach and finally reached her panties.

Temari watched him wondering what his next move would be. She knew that she should be trying to kill him, not letting him have his way with her. But damn, his mouth could do wonders!

"Is that cloak really necessary?" She asked Itachi who quickly shed the Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi pressed his lips against Temari's again and let his hand wander down her body. He grazed over her nipple and heard the gasp that came. He was able to slip his tongue inside of her mouth and started to explore as his hands slipped into her panties. She was already slick with want. His finger soon found her opening and he inserted one finger and started to slowly pump. She let out a moan and broke the kiss as she whispered, "More."

Itachi smirked against her neck where he had started kissing. He quickly obliged and soon had three of his fingers inside of her. Just as she was about to release, he removed himself.

"Not yet." Was the answer to her questioning look.

He stood up and took his shirt off then his pants leaving him in only his boxers which had a bulge in the front. Temari sat up on the edge of the body and reached out and ran her hand over Itachi's chest. He bit back a groan as her hand trailed down to where his enlarged manhood was making its presence known. He grabbed her hand before she could run her hand over the outside of his boxers.

He knelt down and spread her legs apart. He quickly reached up and pulled at her panties. Temari lifted her hips off the bed so that the scrap of clothing could be removed. He slid them off and moved to her core. Temari leaned back and let out a loud groan. He was using his tongue! The pleasure was almost unbearable. She soon moved her hips and it pushed his tongue a little further into her. He ran a finger over her swollen womanhood as he continued to lick at her. He stopped soon after he felt her inner walls clenching around his tongue.

He stood up and took his boxers off. He then leaned over and pressed Temari into the mattress. There was no coherent thought in her head. The way his tongue and fingers had inspected her was almost too much. No one had made her feel this good. She couldn't hold back the pleasured moan that escaped when he entered her. With each thrust he gave, she gave a moan in return.

Itachi was trying to remain as emotionless as possible but that was difficult when he had a woman moaning in pleasure. The occasional short gasps she would give or the slight hiss of air was making things very difficult to control. He finally gave one thrust and she screamed, "Itachi!" as she orgasmed. He felt her walls clutch around him and he soon released himself into her.

He removed himself from her and laid beside her. He knew that this must have been why Leader had sent him. Not to retrieve the Kazekage. Hell, his foolish brother could draw out the nine tails like no one else could. Itachi looked at the sleeping kunoichi beside him and let out a sigh. For some reason, instead of getting up and leaving, he pulled the covers of them and fell asleep. Anything that might have been important could wait. There were other things that he had to give his attention to, like taking care of a certain blonde, loudmouth kunoichi in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Um, yeah. I hope that made some sense. It was not like I had planned. It took on a life of its own. I really don't know what to say. Definately one of the worst sex scenes ever written. Despite that, I hope that this was enjoyed.


End file.
